Tyrone
Tyrone is an easygoing anthropomorphic moose, and the series' tritagonist. He is also Pablo's best friend. Tyrone is a very deep thinker, which may make him seem a master of the obvious sometimes, but he always enjoys a challenge because he knows in his heart that he is equal to it and he'll find a way to figure it out. He lives in an orange-colored house. His favorite music is the polka. He can somehow manage to understand what animals such as Wormans are saying, though the creatures are not able to speak. Tyrone is the tallest of the main protagonists, because of his antlers. Tyrone was voiced by Reginald Davis, Jr. in the first season and three episodes in season two, Jordan Coleman in seasons two and three, and Chris Grant, Jr. in the fourth season. His singing voice was provided by Corwin C. Tuggles in season one, Leon G. Thomas III in season two and five episodes of season three, Damani Roberts during four episodes of season three, and Tyrel Jackson Williams for the rest of season three as well as all of season four. For authorized public live productions after 2008, Leon G. Thomas III (the singing voice for seasons two-three) potrayed Tyrone's voice, both speaking and singing. Personality Tyrone is the sunny one. He is easygoing and can get along with anybody. Pablo is his best friend, afte r all! He takes life's ups and downs in stride, things just don't get under his skin. Tyrone seems a little slow on the uptake sometimes. He’s confident and enjoys a challenge because he knows, in his heart, that he is equal to it. There’s always a way and he’s bound to figure it out. Tyrone is the nicest little moose you ever met. He’s an easygoing, laid-back child with a sunny disposition. He’s got his hands in his pockets and a cool head of antlers on his shoulders. A deep thinker, Tyrone may seem a little slower than his speedy best buddy Pablo, but they’re perfect complements to each other. Whatever problem Pablo can imagine, Tyrone can solve. Tyrone's pretend roles vary from season to season. In season one, he is shown as the group scaredy-cat and is afraid of most things, as shown in It's Great To Be A Ghost! and Knights Are Brave And Strong, but from season two and onward, Tyrone finds himself portraying a number of strong, heroic roles, such as Pie Master Tyrone from the episode Samurai Pie, Sinbad the Sailor from Sinbad Sails Alone, and Tyrone of the Jungle from The Secret Of Snow. Looks Tyrone's skin is orange. He has red fringe between his anters, which are light yellow, white eyes with black irises and dark brown eyelashes. His face and head are similar to Tasha, but with a less rounded muzzle. His shirt is red little orange-and-blue-striped. Tyrone does not wear trousers, except on special occasions. Appearances Tyrone has appeared in nearly every episode, special, and movie of the Backyardigans. His first appearance was in the episode Knights Are Brave And Strong, the first episode of the series. His last appearance was in The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon, the show's series finale. Tyrone has not appeared in five episodes of The Backyardigans, Ranch Hands from Outer Space, Pirate Camp, Dragon Express, The Funnyman Boogeyman, and The Flipper!. For a complete list of this character's appearances, go to List of Tyrone's Appearances. Quotes *"My name's Tyrone!" - ''The Backyardigans'' theme song *"That was an excellent adventure, don't you think?" - Various episodes *"Aaahh!!!" - Various episodes *"Boo!" - It's Great To Be A Ghost! *"Soccer! Now, I'm a soccer monster too!" - Monster Detectives *"Ahem! O Princess..." - The Key To The Nile *"Well, no. Actually, it's a 'T'." - Pirate Treasure *"Mountie on duty!" - The Snow Fort *''"It might be the yeti!"'' - The Yeti *"Yikes! The Moose of the Mist? Run for it!" - Knights Are Brave And Strong *"Wah! Wah! Wah! We goofed up!" - Secret Mission *"Yip! Yip! Yip! Yip!" - Polka Palace Party *"You know, I never knew having a tea party could be so exciting and thrilling!" - High Tea *"CLOWNS!!!" - Best Clowns In Town *"The show must go on (on... on... on...)!" - Best Clowns In Town *"Hey, Pablo." - The Heart Of The Jungle *"Yeah!" - Various episodes *"Off the grass!" - Attack of the 50 Foot Worman *"Ugh!" - Cave Party *"Sorry, Boss! I mean, lady!" - International Super Spy *"So...no pizza?" - International Super Spy *"His name is Eggbert!" - Tale of the Mighty Knights *"That was fun." - The Amazing Splashinis *"I'm Sinbad the sailor." - Sinbad Sails Alone *"I'm Tyrone the king, put me on speaker!" - Chichen-Itza Pizza *"Take garbage! Har, har, har, har, har!" - Garbage Trek *"Rest my little darling, you've had a busy day." - Viking Voyage *"Just keep on goin'." - Horsing Around *"In all my days..." - For the Love of Socks! *"Don't do it!" - Cops and Robots *"Wow, what happened?" - The Magic Skateboard *"It's a secret." - Scared Of You *"Newspaper!"- Escape from Fairytale Village *"Don't panic!" - Elephant On The Run *"That will work!" - Elephant On The Run *"This floor is harder than it looks, you know?" - Robot Rampage (Part 2) *"I'm a'coming!" - The Swamp Creature *"I'm a cowboy! You can tell, I hope!" - Le Master of Disguise *"Help! Help! Stop my robot, I'm getting kinda quesy!" - Robot Rampage (Part 1) *"Har, har, har, har!" - Garbage Trek *"Garbage mine us too!" - Garbage Trek *"I gotta get the job done! It's certainly not fun, but I gotta get it done!" - Monster Detectives *"You must be sneaky now..." - Monster Detectives *"What are all these dummies?" - Secret Mission *"These skates we got are pretty neat; they're like having little sleds on the bottom of my feet!" - Cave Party *"Uh, okay, Mermaid! We just want to decide which song to sing!" - Viking Voyage *"Oh, that's just the sound I make when I'm nervous: oooooohhhh." - Knights Are Brave And Strong *"Run! The Moose of the Mist is coming!" - Knights Are Brave And Strong *"Sorry, Boss--I mean Lady." - International Super Spy Trivia *In the episode Samurai Pie, Tyrone is the best pie-maker known in the world. *Tyrone reveals his favorite music in Polka Palace Party. *In the TV movie, International Super Spy, Tyrone is the Lady in Pink's assistant and henchman. *In The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve, Tyrone is the Abominable Snowman for a second time, after Fly Girl. *In The Heart Of The Jungle, Tyrone can understand Sherman, but in further episodes, the Backyardigans are all unsure what Sherman is saying. *In the episodes which Tyrone does not appear in, his role of quoting the line "That was an excellent adventure, don't you think?" is taken over by Pablo, Austin or Tasha. *Tyrone can somehow manage to put his hands in pockets, though he does not wear pants of any kind. *Tyrone is the third main character in the series, after Uniqua and Pablo. *Tyrone is the only character with hair of his own. *Tyrone can play the tuba and the violin. *He is the only Backyardigan to have a known occupation. *Tyrone is the tallest and the oldest of the Backyardigans. Slideshow U. Really R. Weird.jpg|Tyrone Snickering|link=Caveman's Best Friend Tyrone Looking Down.jpg|Tyrone Fascinated Tyrone 2.jpg|Tyrone Hanging on to a Rope of a Hot Air Balloon Tyrone 4.jpg|Tyrone Staring Tyrone 5.jpg|Tyrone smiling|link=Catch That Butterfly Tyrone the Splashini 3.jpg|Tyrone the Splashini|link=The Amazing Splashinis aaaaaaaab 028.jpg|Prospector Tyrone|link=Eureka! Loopy.jpg|Tyrone Pointing|link=Caveman's Best Friend aaaaaaaab 015.jpg|Tyrone with Glasses|link=Blazing Paddles Tyroneagent.jpg|Agent Tyrone|link=Secret Mission Polka 3.jpg|Cowboy Tyrone with a Tuba|link=Polka Palace Party aaaaaaaab 030.jpg|Tyrone as a Farmer|link=Horsing Around Tyrone 12.jpg|Sergeant Tyrone|link=Cops And Robots Tyrone-as-the-swamp-creature.jpg|Tyrone the Swamp Creature|link=The Swamp Creature Whodunit Scene.jpg|Butler Tyrone|link=Whodunit Tower Guard Tyrone.jpg|Tyrone the Tower Guard|link=Break Out! Tyrone 13.png|Snowman Tyrone|link=The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve Abobinable Snowman.jpg|The Abominable Snowman|link=Fly Girl Dr.Shrinky.png|Dr. Shrinky Dr Grow.jpg|Dr. Grow|link=Race To The Tower Of Power TyroneTheStrongPose.jpg|Tyrone the Strong|link=The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters Sultan Tyrone.jpg|Sultan Tyrone|link=Movers Of Arabia Czar Tyrone.jpg|Tyrone the Czar|link=Catch That Train! PPPPPPPPPPP.jpg|Tyrone Dressed Up|link=To The Center Of The Earth HenchmanTyrone.jpg|Henchman Tyrone|link=International Super Spy Watchman_Tyrone.jpg|Tyrone the Watchman|link=Who Goes There? Duh-Huck!.jpg|Tyrone the fireman|link=Caveman's Best Friend Sir Tyrone.jpg|Sir Tyrone the Knight|link=Tale of the Mighty Knights Musketterone.jpg|Tyrone the Musketeer|link=The Two Musketeers Bubblecaptain.jpg|Captain Bubble|link=Front Page News Wizard Tyrone.jpg|Wizard Tyrone|link=A Giant Problem Tyrone-runner.jpg|Tyrone Running Tyronemoose.jpg Master of balance tyrone.png|Ring Master Tyrone|link=Ringmaster Tyrone|linktext=Ringmaster Tyrone Cowboy Tyrone.png|Cowboy Tyrone|link=Cowboy Tyrone|linktext=Cowboy Tyrone Vlcsnap-2012-03-15-13h12m04s30.png|Tyrone in the Theme Song Sock-Matcher Tyrone2.png Window washer tyrone.png Flowerpower13.jpg Tyronecaptain.jpg Tai.jpg Photo199.png Photo196.png Tyrone (2).png Sources #NickJr.co.uk #NickJr.com #The Backyardigans - en.wikipedia.org Category:Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Males Category:Main Characters